bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XlV
What's the first vegetable that comes to your mind? KABOOM! Winter jerked awake and charged his fist with steel energy looking for danger. "Hmmm. Interesting. I think I need more explosions." Winter relaxed as he realized Chaos was just playing around with who knows what. He crawled out of the cave that he had holed up in for the night. Chaos was floating a few feet in the air observing a massive crater in the ground. "What did you do?" Winter asked. "Testing out a theory. Apparently charging up a rock with radioactivity causes large explosions. I just need to figure out how to stabilize it long enough the throw or set for a certain time." Chaos said. What was that? Eze asked in Winter's head. Chaos blowing things up again Winter replied. "So how is communication with your units?" Chaos asked. "Good." Winter had de-summoned his units after they discovered that if his units rested in inventory they came out more refreshed. "Awesome. Now I just need to figure out what to teach you next....Ah! I know. Train your units." Chaos said. "How?" Winter asked. "Well first you need units to train." Chaos said, completely straight faced. "Oh. Er yes. I knew that." Who wants to be trained first? He asked his units. Naturally, Eze volunteered before his other units could respond. I do! So Winter summoned Eze. Chaos nodded. "Good. You're getting better at summoning. Now, since Eze is an attack unit, his training will involve combat." Chaos gestured vaguely at them. Winter drew Revan and Eze Batootha. They crouched there waiting for the other to make a move. Winter guessed that Eze would attack first and was right. Eze attacked similarly to the way he had when they had first met. Though this time Eze was grinning. Winter swung Revan into Batootha with a loud clang. Winter whipped Revan back then lashed out again. Eze blocked. "THUNDER RETRIBUTION!" He shouted, then swung his now electrified Batootha at Winter. Instead of blocking with his sword, he formed an energy shield on his left arm and blocked with that instead. The electric explosion that followed deflected off the shield in almost every other direction. Chaos claimed that the steel energy replaced normal human adrenaline. He was right, whenever Winter used the steel energy, his senses sharpened and he became more agile. His eyes also glowed like orbs silver electricity. "Ha!" He shouted as he swung a steel-powered strike on Batootha. He and Eze continued trading blows back and forth, neither of them gaining ground on the other. After an hour of combat, neither Winter or Eze could continue fighting. They slumped to the ground, leaning on each other. Chaos clapped his hands. "Excellent! By fighting, both you and Eze have gained more fighting experience! And the need to sleep." Chaos said. Winter grunted his consent. "But! We can also use this as a training opportunity for Tia. Summon her if you will." Chaos said. Winter obliged. "Ok Tia! Like they say, practice makes perfect!" For whatever reason, that statement ticked Winter off but he was too tired to think about it. Tia sang her special song and Eze and Winter felt refreshed. "Where did you learn that song?" Winter asked. "The birds taught me." Tia said. "Anyways, well done! Now, Winter, there is something you need to do without your units." Chaos said. Winter summoned his units and set them to certain tasks. Lario and Rowgen went to find food. Kajah on patrol and Will on guard. Eze sat down against a tree and nodded off. Tia wandered off into the forest. "Ok. Now what?" Winter asked. "Now you meditate. The more you know about yourself the easier it will be to win a battle." Chaos said. So Winter sat down, closed his eyes and taught himself his own secrets. Category:Blog posts